Fate of the Jombloers
by Victoria Mirage
Summary: Cerita masa SMA para member mblo-mblo kece dan Ichigo Kurosaki pada saat masa Jomblo. Bagaimana cerita para mblo kece ini mencuri hati sang pujaan?
1. Chapter 1

**Fate of the jombloers**

**Bleach fanfiction**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack On Titan © Hajime Isayama**

**The Conjuring© James Wan**

**America's Next Stop Model© Tyra Banks**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO, Tidak Sesuai EYD , Lebay, Humor Gagal**

No Flame,Kritik saran diperbolehkan

Yang namanya jomblo itu banyak banget, apa lagi di masa masih inget banget pas masa SMA gue itu jomblo ganteng keceh tapi kagak laku! Tapi jika lo penasaran ama masa SMA gue sekarang bakal gue ceritain

Gue sekolah di SMA 13 Karakura, disana tuh banyak banget jones maklumlah mereka itu masih Abege labil kayak bakal ngenalin satu-satu member mblo keceh yang mengalahkan cowok-cowok dari fandom , sekarang akan gue perkenalkan yang pertama adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya, cowok moe pinter tapi bantet, teruss ada lagi Uryuu Ishida, itu cowok pinter dan demen banget ngerancang baju dan memiliki cita-cita menjadi desaigner Tulip Secret! Entah napa gue yakin dia emang seekor serigala mesum dibalik kacamata!Ah lupakan itu. Dan yang ketiga itu adalah Hisagi Shuuhei terusss Renji Abarai sang babon blasteran nanas merah yng menjelma menjadi orang, seterusnya adalah Hirako Shinji kemudian Sado ato Chad terussssssss seorang cowok GANTENG KECEH TAMVAM DAN MODEL ANTM CYCLE 50000000 yang sering dipanggil "beri-beri" eh salah maksud gue "BERRIEH GANTENG" ato "HANDSOME BERRY " atau mungkin "Iching" yaitu gue dan nama gue adalah ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Seinget gue pada tahun 2014, saat gue dimana masih SMA kelas 11. Gue masih inget waktu masih jaman pake _Smartphones_ ada sebuah aplikasi yang bernama "Wut" dan di sanalah gue menjadi pendiri sebuah grup yang bernama "mblo mblo keceh ". Di sana anak-anak member pada demen ngirim yang macem - macem kayak poto atau mungkin video dan biasanya anak anak mblo keceh pada ramein itu grup pas malam minggu karena sangat disarankan oleh dokter untuk memghilangkan rasa FA nya yak rame banget itu grup..sampai-sampai itu grup berakhir sunyi pada jam 3.07 am (gile kayak the konjurink) karena pada udah molor ngorok dam tepar atau kagak disuruh tidur ama emaknya jadi yah sepi.

Buktinya sekarang gue udah ngantuk banget dan pada akhirnya gue molor.

**Keesokan harinya~**

_/tok..tok/_ "Ichigo bangun...ada tamu kamu itu " teriak emak emak berumur sekitar 50 tahunan berambut _Strawberry Blonde_ walaupun begitu tetep cantik dan itu adalah emak gue Misaki objek yang dimaksud MOMMY GUE itu masih molor membuat pulau pulau transparan nan licin di bantal yaitu berrieh kece aka gue masih setengah hidup pun bangun terus gue mengeluarkan suara sekseh gue dengan menjerit "IYE MAK AKU BANGUN" dan akhirnya kaki-kaki berbulu gue keluar dan munculnya fenomena dimana keluar sejumput(?) apalahitu berwarna oren ngejreng mentereng yaitu rambut gue! Setelah itu keluarlah mahluk tampan nan kece nan seksoy untuk mandi tapi saat gue berlenggak lenggok kayak model Tulip Secret...gue pun...terjatuh aka terpeleset dan nistanya gue latah "EHHH...AYAM...AYAM!?" setelah itu gue bangkit dan langsung ngacir..

Setelah gue mandi dan rapi-rapi, gue pun turun untuk ngeliat siapa yang jadi tamu gue..tapi entahlah gue serasa mimpi gue jadi jadi tamu itu adalah RUKIA KUCHIKI! Ahhh...hidup..demi rukia gue pun langsung pendek itu tersenyum maut ke gue "Ohayou...jeruk" senyum mautnya masih nempel di wajahnya yang gue usahain untuk kagak nosebleed "Ohayou...lo ngapain kesini?" tanya gue dengan muka kepo "gue kesini mau ngasih ulangan lo dari gin sensei " dia ngasih gue 3 lembar kertas ulangan "eh...Ichigo, ada pr gak ? Gue lupa nyatet nih " "ada..ada bentar gue catet jangan kabur! " teriak gue sambil ngacir ke kamar buat nyatet pr di postthat...gimana lagi demi rukia**...TATAKAE ICHING WATASHI WA TSUYOI...SUSUME...ICHING.**.wait?!wat?! Kok gue kayaknya ngopas trademark chara **Rinso On Buto Ijo** sih?! Tak apa lah demi rukia ...cemungud..setelah gue kasih rukia catetannya,ntu cewek pun akhirnya senyum ke gue "ARIGATOU~ ICHIUING..." dan itu anak

Ngemeng-ngemeng soal itu dulu gebetan gue, cewek yang gue incer walaupun pendek tapi moe gak sebanding ama umur tipikal loli banget deh dan dia punya emak bernama Hisana Kuchiki seorang desaigner ternama dan bapak yang juga guru di sini namanya adalah Kuchiki Byakuya! Cukup gue akuin kalau bapaknya ganteng tamvan kece dengan sentuhan sedikit bishie apalagi dia pemilik Kuchiki corp tapi sangat sayang dan amat disayangkan dia adalah guru kenapa kepala keluarga bangsawan itu mau ngajar disini ? Tapi kabarnya Byakuya sensei di sini hanya untuk ngelindungi putri nya yang secara Cute dari jangkauan guru-guru pedo nan mesum kayak Kyouraku sensei atau Aizen sensei dan dari preman sekolah kayak Grimmjow JaegerJaquez sama Renji gue makin bertambah soal nasib Renji dan si Grimmy. Walaupun mereka adalah preman sekolah, nasibnya berbeda total ! Kayak gini contohnya, si Grimmy itu walaupun sangar ia punya pacar dan fangirls berjibun sedangkan si Renji mahluk setengah babon setengah nanas hanya seuprit fangirls atau mungkin kagak ada dan ia sama sekali belom pernah yang namanya pacaran jadi menurut gue ia bisa dikatakan jombelo,cyin...

Ngemeng-ngemeng..anak-anak member mblo keceh yang mengalahkan personil 1D kecuali si Uryuu dan Hirako , Shuuhei pada palling in lope sama si Rukia Kuchiki dan itu menambahkan pesaing gue untuk merebut cinta kasih rukiah. Semua member mbloh mbloh kece pada berusaha ngerebut cinta kasih si rukiah dan gue bakal ceritain...

**Flashback**

_**Renji abarai **_

Sebiji nanas merah berjalan ke sebuah rumah bermodelkan minimalis untuk mengejar cinta seorang cewek. Sesampainya di sana dia ngetuk pintu _/tok...tok/_ "Rukiaa...main yuk..." dengan harapan di bukain pintu ama R nistanya ia duduk di teras tapi apalah daya dia ketiduran dan tidak menyadari kalau ada suara deru mesin mobil yang dimatiin "hei Abarai apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" merasa ada yang manggilnya Renji pun melihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 50 tahun berambut hitam sebahu yang badai kayak model iklan sampo moonwoll dan selalu tetap tampan kayak tom cruise, sedangkan Renji hanya melihat nya dengan tatapan WTF?!, YANG IA INGINKAN HANYA MENDENGAR SUARA LEMBUT KAYAK MARSMALLOW NYA RUKIA "saya hanya ingi menemui rukia, byakuya sensei" "untuk apa ?" suara berat dingin nya byakuya menyerang telinga Renji 'anjrit dingin banget ' "mau ngajak jalan Rukia, bolehkan Byakuya sensei? " ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum di depan yang katanya bakalan jadi 'calon mertua' sedangkan sang calon hanya menatap datar dan dingin kepada babon malang kita ini "tidak boleh" jawab itu guru dengan dinginnya yang melenggang masuk ke Renji hanya mundung aja di teras *kasihan kamu

_**Toushiro Hitsugaya **_

Seorang pemuda bantet moe berambut putih yang selalu jadi incaran om-om pedo dan seme-seme yang kelaparan akan body uke imut kayak dia dan dia pernah suka sama Rukia kuchiki itu sering ke rumah Rukia buat kerja kelompok bersama tapi kadang sering dihancurin sama anak mblo mblo keceh atau bapaknya kayak hari sabtu,setiap sabtu si Shiro sering ke rumahnya Rukia buat kerja kelompok tapi malangnya ia malah ketemu bapaknya si ruki "Hitsugaya, mau apa kau disini ?" tuh bocah itu nengok ke atas karena yak nasib tinggi badan yang kurang "anooo...sensei saya mau kerja kelompok ama Rukia " "masuk" betapa beruntungnya kamu Shiro, kamu di bolehin masuk ama byakuya sensei

_**CHAD**_

Kalau Chad ia hanya cukup diusir oleh maid disana karena dikira maling jemuran...ahhh chad kasihan

Pernah denger kan kalau Shuuhei , Hirako , Uryuu itu gak palling in lope sama rukia? Jawabannya ada di chapter berikutnya

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Fate of the Jombloers

Bleach owned Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, TYPO

Kenapa mereka bertiga kagak palling in lope ama rukia ? Karena ketiga hati abege itu dah kecantol ama cewek lain . Si Hirako sama si Hiyori dan si Shuuhei sama si Momo sedangkan si URYUU ama NEMU

KUROTSUCHI dan inilah pairing , gimana kagak ! Walaupun nemu cantik and pinter tapi bapaknya itu GURU KIMIA KILLER SUPER CREEPY YANG BERNAMA MAYURI KUROTSUCHI ini guru bener - bener dahsyat ! Hanya Uryuu doang yang sanggup mengikuti alur geter-geter cinta nya pada nemu walau harus bertemu ironi sekali si Uryuu, para fanboys nya si nemu pun turut berduka-suka cita atas keberanian fanboysnya nemu takut pada bapaknya nemu ? Jawabannya gampang, karena bapaknya adalah guru killer paling creepy di SMA Karakura! Mending killer tapi cakep kayak Byakuya sensei atau kayak Aizen , ini kayak badut yang mukanya di coret-coret dengan wig biru tua ngejreng mentereng dan dimana ada si nemu di lab pasti ada pasti bakal disuruh macem-macem kayak si Szayel, cowok berambut pinky ini harus ke lab demi menyatakan cintanya pada Ceritanya..

Pada suatu hari ada Seorang cowok pink melangkahkan kaki nya dengan anggun kayak model Tulip secret di cowok jalan kemayu ke dalam , disana dia ngeliat cewek cantik lagi ngambilin magnet "Nem, lo lagi ngapain ?" itu cewek pun nengok dengan indah nya, Szayel pun merasakan getar-getar cinta saat ngeliat itu cewek

"ngambil magnet Buat fisika " mendengar suara kemayu si nemu,Szayel pun merasa kan geter-geter cinta di hatinya "dan lo ngapain disini ?" tanya itu cewek

"gue mau ngambil mikroskop disuruh bu Unohana, tempatnya dimana?" tanya tuh cowok pink

"di lemari penyimpanan di bagian pojok kiri, ini kasih pas pulang sekolah" jawab itu cewek "ah..iya, entar gue kasih "

Saat pulang sekolah ~

Seorang cowok pinky berlari dengan kemayu anggun menuju ia masuk,Ia melihat Nemu bersama BAPAKNYA...ah shit..mengapa...oh..whyy? Sayang sekali nasibmu nak..Tapi bagi Szayel demi cinta pun tak apa

" selamat siang..Nemu, Gue mau balikin kunci " salam si Pinky

"OH...lo mau balikin kunci taro aja di lemari" jawab itu cewek terus bapaknya ikut jbjb "khukhukhu...tolong ambilkan botol kaca yang di lemari penyimpanan,Szayel" perintah Mayuri Sensei sambil megang botol yang berisi cairan warna- warni nan ambigu,Szayel yakin kalau guru yang rada-rada itu lagi buat percobaan sebagai MURID YANG harus membantu gurunya walaupun itu guru amat nista

"baik,pak" setelah itu cowok balik ke kelas untuk piket dengan tubuh merinding dangdut, ia bener-bener merinding gara – gara ngeliat itu muka bapaknya si Nemu yang kayak Badut Berwig pemirsa sangat menakutkan sekali.

1 bulan kemudian, Ia berusaha untuk menembak si Nemu. Tapi saat ia mau mengajak si Nemu untuk makan malem di warung nasi kucing yang ada di depan Ragunan, harus pupus akibat bapaknya si Nemu lagi di depan pintu rumahnya sambil senyam-senyum Psikopat "khukhu...kau mau ngapain disini, aporro ?" tanya tuh guru Psikopat nan Creepy itu "mau, ngajak Nemu jalan" jawab tuh murid pinky itu...namun naas sekali si Szayel disuruh makan di Rumahnya dan berakhir tuh anak masuk UGD seiretei gara-gara keracunan. Akibat peristiwa itu ia trauma ama tuh pun juga turut ber-dukasuka cita saat mendengar curhatan si Szayel. Dan baiklah mari kita ke cerita selanjutnya.

Banyak kabar and gosip, Kalau di SMA karakura ada banyak sekali yang namanya cogan –cogan di sana. Dari murid yang masih bocah kelas 11 sampai guru kece-kece yang bertebaran disana, lumayan lah buat cuci mata. Jika gak percaya ada buktinya, dan percobaanya adalah Ulquiorra Schifer

Pada suatu hari ada seorang anak baru yang bakal ngisi kelas gue yaitu kelas XI IPA , jadi begini lah ceritanya

Seorang pria berambut putih kayak uban memasuki kelas nista tersebut dan si ketua kelas Uryuu pun berdiri " memberi salam" dan itu kelas bilang " SELAMAT PAGI PAK "

dan itu guru pun nyahut " Selamat pagi anak-anak" .

" nak, hari ini ada murid baru yang akan mengisi kelas kalian " masuklah seorang cowok yang punya muka dan kulit pucet bener kayaknya tuh anak bedakan pake cat duluks dah,

" ayo nak perkenalkan dirimu " tuh cowok buka mulutnya " Nama saya Ulquiorra Schiffer" dan itu kelas langsung pada cengok dengan muka tatapan 'WTF' "Udah itu aja ?" tanya tia harribel si ketua osis , dan yang lain hanya ngangguk-ngangguk , hanya guru tercinta kita yang berbicara lagi setelah Tia " Ada pertanyaan lagi untuk Ulqui-kun " tanya tuh guru ,pada akhirnya cewek-cewek pada heboh " boleh minta nomor hape gak ?" "kok ganteng sih"

" Alamatnya mana? Pindahan mana? ", sampai ada yang teriak heboh " BOLEH GAK GUE HAMIL ANAK LO?" yang bikin shock anak orang, gimana kagak yang teriak tadi itu rangiku matsumoto yang sudah dikabarkan kalu ia pernah menjalin kasih dengan Gin sensei dan pesaing berat Tia Harribel , Neliel tu , Orihime Inoueyang soal ukuran IYKWIM .

Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang bikin cewek sakit hati dengarnya dari Si Hinamori Momo " Udah punya pacar " " udah" seketika saat mendengar penuturan Ulquiorra yang begitu padat, singkat tetapi menyakitkan .yang berakhir membuat para cewek langsung brokoro dengernya, banyaknya jawaban-jawaban atau mungkin keluhan keluhan sesuatu seperti **"yah, mengapa?" "uhhh...whyy?" "Y U putusin aja ?"** dan macem-macem teriakan pilu para cewek. Hiraukan teriakan dan jeritan mereka, mari kita lanjutkan ada sebuah pertanyaan yang nyindir **"Eh, elo mandi pake apaan?! Mandi pake bayclin? "** tanya seorang nanas merah di pojokan yang lagi ngupil terus ada lagi dari gue "eh, emak lo makan apaan sih ? Kok lo pendek banget dah gitu datar banget muka lo " alhasil pertanyaan dari renji dan ichigo mendapat deathglare gratis dari Ukitake sensei, Ulqui , cewek - cewek apalagi gue yang mendapatkan satu deathglare gratis nan maut dari Toushiro Hitsugaya akibat ngomong-ngomong soal pendek badan, DAN GUE, jangan di tanya..ia malah cengengesan gaje kayak orang kelasnya tidak berisik Ukitake sensei pun mengetuk spidol ke meja

"heihei kalian jangan berisik !" "baik, sekarang kau boleh duduk di depan Orihime" dan cowok pucet hanya mendengus bosen dan melangkah pergi untuk duduk di bangkunya, setelah itu ia membuka buku untuk pelajaran sastra "buka halaman 135"

1minggu kemudian

Saat gue sedang berjalan sambil makan wafer di lorong sekolah, gue mendengar berbagai kalimat gosip - gosip nan cucok, misalnya itu kayak gini "OMEMGEEH di kelas ipa 11 ada cogan " "siapa-siapa?!" "anak baru! Namanya Ulquiorra " terus itu cewek ngeliatin foto ulquiorra dan dengan nistanya cewek-cewek yang lain fangirlingan "kyaaa...ganteng" "cuakep...jeng" "aahhh...so..tampan" dan berbagai jeritan absurd lainnya terus pas orang yand dimaksud jalan di sekitar teriakan tersebut menggila sampai ada yang teriak gini "bang...kawinin aku, nikahin aku , hamilin aku !" jerit seorang cewek berambut auburn berdada ehmgedeehm yaitu ORIHIME INOUE yang nyaris buat cowok - cowok fanboys nya galau, mundung dan BROKORO dan bikin Gue mau keselek wafer gara-gara denger kayak , gimana kagak? Temen dari bocah ampe sekarang yang kalem ayu pendiem malu-malu bisa liar nan ganas kayak tadi! Gila memang si Ulqui bahkan ada seorang yang di kenal cewok yang gender nya absurd entah cewek apa cowok yang nama Charllote Cullhourne tereak gaje bagaikan banci " ahhh...abang ulqui jadikan eike istri mu " dan cowok ganteng kayak Grimmjow ama Tesla atopun maupun cowok mblo keceh kayak Renji atau GUE sangat turut bersyukur karena akhirnya ULQUIORRA PUNYA pun juga turut bersyukur kalau fangrill nya itu berpaling ke Ulqui dan nistanya Toushiro pun sujud syukur pas tau si Ulqui punya Fangrill. Sedangkan pemeran utama kita ICHIGO KUROSAKI, gue amat begitu bahagia sekaligus sedih saaat mendengar teriakan maut para fangirl dan fangrill nya ulqui

Jika sudah Murid sekarang waktunya guru-guru kece bin apalah..Baik sekarang gue bakal ngenalin guru ganteng paling top tapi kadang mukanya minta ditabok pake panci seorang cewek bule dari fandom sebelah yang bakal jadi calon mertua gue. yaitu Kuchiki Byakuya (eh..jangan ngatain gue homodachi karena suka ngomongin cogan .. gue masih suka AUTHOR BEJAT INI)

Itu guru emang ganteng tapi mukanya yang kayak tembok minta diaapain gitu, kalo bukan calon mertua gue gue juga bakal nabok tuh muka. Tapi gue salut tuh ama Byakuya – sensei , walaupun nih guru dah bangkotan tapi tetep hensem bagaikan Andrew garfield, punya Fangirls berjibun, Punya bini ma anak cakep , tajir. Nih, Guru terlalu perpek.

Ada lagi guru cakep tapi gak sepadan ma Byakuya, yaitu Ukitake Juushiro. Baik banget sama murid murid karakura terus ramah demen ngasih permen dan coklat ke si Toushiro, tapi penyakitan. Ukitake-sensei punya gelar dari perkumpulan Cewek-cewek moe nan sekseh pas mau buat poling yaitu" Sickbed" yang dikabarkan penjualan potonya lumayan buat beli kamera DSLR Conan terbaru nya si Isane gara-gara ulah satpam rumah Byakuya-sensei akibat nguntitin tuh guru.

Ketiga guru yang kabarnya dapat merebut hati cewek tersekseh di kelas gue yaitu Gin Ichimaru. Entah make apa nih guru bisa bikin Rangiku kesemsem, padahal kalo soal wajah masih gantengan gue tapi sih emang kalo tuh guru yang suka merem ini kalo lagi melek emang cakep apalagi kalo tuh senyum 10 jari dikurangin dikit. Tukang mangkal di Warteg Hueco Mundo

Keempat yaitu Urahara – sensei, senasib ma gin-sensei karena bisa gaet cewek sekseh yaitu guru paling bahenol yaitu Yoruichi Sensei. Nih guru tukang ngobral barang dagangan nya. Guru ekonomi ngerangkep jadi profesor . pokoknya guru ajaib

Dan yang kelima, guru yang amat ajaib bin ajaib, yaitu Azen – sensei . mengapa gue bilang guru ajaib karena nih guru cakep tapi maniak nan psikopat . wajah sih oke, bodi oke, tapi tuh jiwa kalo dah disatuin sama Trio Hueco Mundo , Yaitu Gin sensei ma Kaname sensei dah kayak orang yang demen motongin badan orang...entahlah gue gak tau ngapa bisa kayak gitu. Dan nih guru pernah dikasih julukan " smilling sun" dengan wajah tanpa kacamata dan rambut dsisir ke belakang nyisa beberapa helai rambut kayak superman terpampang dengan elitnya di cover majalah sekolah yang pasti gue inget banget tuh poto diambil pas ultah ni SMA dengan judul " The second sexy prince after our silent prince " taulah sape the silent prince itu calon mertua gue .INI GURU KILLER NAN AJAIB, karena nih guru kalo ngasih tugas macem-macem apalagi kalo penyakit nya kambuh kayak murid-murid pada dikasih soal hitungan NASA dan akhirnya tuh murid pada KO gara-gara..dikasih soal kayak mengapa gue bilang wajah tanpa kacamata, Aizen sensei itu megane yang hensem kata cewek-cewek sih gitu dan ada yang bilang kalo tuh guru punya leher seksi yang minta dikasih kissmark bokkk...(ITU AUTHOR SIALAN)

( oke, sekarang gue meragukan orientasi seksual gue)

To Be Continued

**Ichigo: Author bejat **

**Author: ufufufu...**

**Ichigo: Gue hampir jadi Homodachi **

**Author: ufufufu..bantulah mahluk ini memuaskan nafsu fangirl**

** A/N: Yeey..akhirnya bisa update. Mohon reviewnya**


End file.
